Just Another Year At Hogwarts
by itsthetruth
Summary: The Future Generation at Hogwarts. When Dolores Umbridge gets back into The Ministry, she's set on setting Hogwarts straight, and getting revenge. And Lily certainly isn't going to stand for it.


"Right." Harry sighed, turning his arm over the seat and looking at James, Albus and Sirius. "Be nice today yes? Dudley has brought Nicci and Tyler with him."

"Why do we have to come here? All they done is treat you like a piece of scum throught the whole time you lived with them, why are we here?" Lily asked, who was now 14.

"Because they're still family Lily." Ginnie said. "They were kind enough to look after your father for his childhood."

"Kind enough, bullshit." Albus, who was now 15 as well as James, muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Harry snapped. "Come on kids, seriously."

"Whatever, sooner this is over and we can get back to school, the better." Lily said, getting out of the car.

...

"Cake?" Pertunia asked uncomfortably.

"No thanks." James said for the 3 of them.

"Why don't you go upstairs?" Dudley said to the 3 of them. "Nicci and Tyler are upstairs in my old room, hanging out." He strained a smile to them, to which Lily scoffed.

"Of course, what a good idea." James said quickly, sharing a look with Albus before they both grabbed Lily by the arms, walking out of the room and up the stairs.

"Blimmin' Muggles." Lily muttered.

"You have to make such a drama out of things, don't you Lily?" Albus hissed at her.

"You don't like them either, so why be all nicey-nicey?" She hissed back as they walked into Dudley's old room, standing in the doorway smiling at Nicci and Tyler. Nicci was about 13, 14 and took after Dudley. She was plump and blonde, with a constant frown on her face. Tyler was 15, thin and sticky with brown, sticky up hair.

"Hey guys." Albus eventually said.

"Yeah." Tyler said, turning back to the computer that he and his sister were completely engrossed in. Lily sighed to herself, looking round her cousin's old room before sitting down on the bed. Nicci and Tyler's heads span round quickly, glaring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't sit on our father's bed." Nicci said slyly.

"Whoah calm down." Lily said, standing up and standing by her brothers again. "Bloody muggles." She muttered under her breath.

"What did you call me?" Nicci snapped, standing up quickly with Tyler.

"Oh great, they're mini Dudleys." James said to Albus and Lily.

"What did you call us?" Tyler asked. "That M word?"

"M word." Albus chuckled.

"Muggles." Lily said clearly.

"What's a muggle?" Nicci spat.

"People who aren't like us." Albus told them as they started to leave the room.

"People who aren't freaks then?" Lily span round quickly, aiming her wand at her cousins. A bolt of light came flying out, paper from the room flying everywhere as Nicci and Tyler ducked in horror.

"Lily!" Albus and Dudley hissed, looking at their younger sister. "Your not meant to use magic outside of school!"

"Obliviate!" She said again quickly, and the memory of the last few seconds from Tyler dissapeared, leaving him knocked out cold on the floor. She moved her wand to aim at Nicci when she screamed out.

"DAAAAAAAD!" She screamed. Everyone from downstairs came running upstairs and appearing behind them.

"Shit." Lily muttered, apparating.

"Oh Lily!" Harry said.

...

"I'm back!" Lily shouted through the house as she apparated back in the newly built Burrow. She walked through the kitchen and the clock on the wall changed, saying she had returned home. She made her way up the stairs when Molly appeared a flight up, looking down at her.

"Where's your mother and father?" She asked. "And James and Albus?"

"I, er, er." She began.

"Please don't say you used magic on them?" Rose said, appearing next to her grandmother.

"No." Lily said slowly.

"Lily..." Molly said.

"I just made the paper fly about a bit, that's all."

"Good on ya Lils, flippin Muggles!" Hugo called down from the top floor.

"Hugo!" Molly snapped before turning back to Lily. "Now you better wish that the Ministry doesn't find out cause all your Hogwarts letters have just turned up."

"James and Albus' too?"

"Yes, all of them, so were off to Diagon Alley as soon as your parents turn up."

"Where's Hermione and Ron?" Lily asked.

"At the joke shop with George of course." She said, heading off somewhere within the Burrow.

"Lily Luna Potter!" The annoyed voice of her father appeared behind her. She turned round and found her parents and brothers had apparated. Albus and James gave her a look, a look as if to say _your screwed now_.

**Please Review!**


End file.
